The terms, “3D printer” and 3D printing” refer to any machine or method used for processes known as additive manufacturing, rapid prototyping, laser sintering, fused deposition modeling, and steriolithrography, wherein a three-dimensional object, or at least part of it, is built up by sequential layering of material. Stratasys, Ltd. is just one example of a company that provides 3D printers. Although 3D printing is quite versatile, it can be relatively slow in producing large or detailed parts. Faster methods are advantageous.